Why?
by Sedoh Kyo
Summary: One shot. Sakura and Sasuke both like each other but they don't think the other doesn't like them. Hope you like. FIRST one shot and Naruto fic. SasuSaku pairings.


Why?

Disclaimer: Hey! This is my very first one shot. It's also my first Naruto fic. And it is a sappy love story… yes I know some people might be surprised. My friends were surprised. Angel of Autumn Wind and Ayame Mizikai… my friends said it was good so I'm posting it. Hope you like it.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She thought to herself, "Why does Sasuke not like me? Why? It's probably because I'm ugly and I have a big forehead. Yea that's probably it. The only reason he talks to me and protects me is because he has to! (sigh) Sakura, you have to change for him! But how? Ahh! I don't know."

With Sasuke on her mind, she went for a walk. As she was walking she was thinking all these ideas why Sasuke doesn't like her like she does.

On the other side of town, Sasuke was in his room, just thinking. Thinking how to beat his cursed brother, Itachi. "Ugh! Why hasn't our levels changed? I think I'm getting stronger, but he's still much stronger then me!" he said with frustration.

He remembered how he got when he got mad, so he stood up from his bed and walked around his room. Looking at everything, window, closet, door, just about everything. Looking at furniture didn't help so he thought looking at things on the furniture would help. He went around his room looking at everything. Nothing helped. When he walked over to his desk, he noticed the pictures that he had framed. When he was looking at the pictures one stood out to him. The only one he didn't frame. The one he got for his birthday. The picture he doesn't know why he kept it and looks at it so much. The picture of Sakura.

"Sasuke, you don't like Sakura like that. She's just a teammate, no more than a friend. Why does she like you so much? Huh? Why doesn't she like Naruto or somebody else? Why are you so important to her? And above all why do you keep this picture?" Sasuke asked himself. "I don't know why. I want to deny it but I can't. I can't help myself. I can't help but feel this way. If I feel this way, I can't become stronger. But still. I guess I just have to tell her. How I really feel. But what if she doesn't like me anymore and denies me? Still I have to take that chance. I'm going to tell her!"

With something special he wanted to tell Sakura, he leaped out of his window and went to her house. When he got there her mother answered the door and told him she went out. With all hope lost now he decided to walk back home. When he was walking down a road, Sasuke spotted Sakura sitting in a tree looking at the sunset. Seeing this Sasuke's hope came back.

He leapt on to the tree and stood next to Sakura. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Thinking I guess." she responded even without knowing who she was talking to. She turned her face towards him. "Sasuke - kun?! What are you doing here?"

"… Looking for you."

She noticed he was a bit blushing and turned his face away. "Sasuke, I never saw you like this. So clam. Anyway, you can sit down if you want."

While he was sitting down he said to her, "Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Umm, sure."

"Why do you like me?" (blush)

"Uh… wait did Naruto set you up for this?!?!"

"No! It's something I want to know. Cause all the girls like me cause I'm good looking or have an attitude or cause I fight well."

"Well, not to disappoint you or anything, I like you because of those things but the most important reason I like you is because well, I just like you. You know, well I don't know either but you get it right?"

While laughing he said, "Sure. I get it."

"Hey don't laugh at me! Well anyway I just like you for you. I like your mind, your heart. I don't care about where you came from, how bad or good your life was, what you've done or even what you are going to do. I just like you, well ya know what I mean."

Sasuke was shocked about what he had just heard. He never heard such kind words to him in his life before. "Then Sakura, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can. What is it?"

"I know you liked me for a long time. I didn't really like you much, UNTIL we became teammates. Then, after awhile, I started to like you more and…"

Sakura heard just about enough to see where this conversation was heading. So she put her finger to his mouth to stop him from saying anymore. She let her finger go and closed her eyes. She leaned towards him and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised, but still, he kissed her back.

Author's Note: I warned you it would be a sappy love story. Grrrr. Hope you liked it. They said it was a bit weird but still good so I hope you liked it. If you say it was good then I would be very happy and give you a GIANT GINORMUS cookie. THANK YOU!!


End file.
